A Forgotten Flee
by HyperTomboi429
Summary: Many know the story of Lot and his family leaving Sodom. But what if a 5th person taged along, yet was not mentioned in the Bible? This is her story. First fic, no flames please!


I shouldn't have escaped.

So, why **did **I?

It's not like I'd be missed or anything. I had no friends, no family; some of the townspeople didn't even know I existed! And the ones that did would mock and scorn me. I would beg for food and water, but I would either be ignored or cursed at. One man even yelled at me, "Crawl back to the the alley where you came from, rat!"

A rat.

An unwanted pest, unclean and diseased, scavenging for food. The perfect way to describe me and my thirteen wretched years of life. My life, I should probably explain.

As stated before, a man said to go "back to the alley where I came from". In a way, he was right. I lived in an alleyway near the gates of Sodom, my hometown. I now reside in the mountains, but I'll get to that later. Anyway; because many people in Sodom would celebrate for...whatever reason, I'd go to sleep when people woke up. Once the moon rose, I'd get up, walk to one of the homes _(a different place each night), _and watch the townspeople have their parties.

These celebrations were the only reason I stayed in Sodom for so long. The music, dancing, colors, and singing marveled me every time I watched. One would think that after seeing the same event every night, it'd get boring to watch. And maybe it **would**. But not for me, as it's the only legal thing to do around here at that time of day _(everyone else would go on a crime spree)_.

When I couldn't sleep during the day because of the sun, I'd sit at the entrance gates, looking at people come and go. Each time, I would see the same man. From what I heard, his name was Lot. He was a kind, just man with a wife and two grown daughters. Every time I saw or heard of him, the same question came to mind: what kind of a name is "Lot"? And every time I answered to myself, saying that it was better than having no name at all. Though this was made worse by the fact that **I** had no name.

Other than that one puzzling question, I knew much about Lot. What I didn't know was that he was my ticket out of Sodom.

A month before my fourteenth birthday, I noticed two men - both in gleaming white robes - enter through Sodom's gates. Out of curiosity and boredom, I followed the strange visitors from a distance. They entered a small house that was near the marketplace. Peering through the window ever so slightly, I saw - of all people - Lot, talking to the white-robed men. I tried listening, though I only grasped parts of the conversation.

"Lot...God...sin...destroy...flee...Sodom...family..."

It took some time, but I finally understood what was going on, and the results weren't good. Apparently, this God was going to destroy Sodom for their sin, and Lot and his family needed to escape! Personally, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or both. But in the end, I sprinted back to my "home", and gathered what I had. My cloak, a sack for food, an old jar for water, and the knife my father gave to me before he was killed.

Running back to the marketplace to take some food _(I know stealing is wrong, but desperate times call for desperate measures), _I saw Lot and his family preparing for the trip. In a hurry, one of his daughters dropped an open sack, spilling apples onto the street. Despite my rush, I decided to help for her sake. So, bending down, I picked up the fruit, not taking anything for myself. Lot then noticed, and I panicked, afraid he might think I was stealing. Instead he walked up to me, smiled, and said,

"Thank you for your generosity. As a token of gratitude, come; flee with us from this cursed town."

Flee with them? To where? Would I be a burden? Do they have enough supplies for a fifth traveler, and a starving one at that?

Apparently, Lot took my pondering as a "yes", because he grabbed my hand and pulled my off the road. He then asked,

"What is your name, miss?"

My response?: "I...I do not have a name,"

"No name? Hmm...how about Elise? Would that work?"

"...Yes, it would."

From that moment on, my name was "Elise", though Lot referred to me as "Miss".The name I was given seemed grand and important, as if it belonged to a queen or an empress. It gave me reassurance and newfound strength, as though I could take on the world with only a rusted blade for a weapon.

Instantly, I snapped back into reality. For the time being, I couldn't dwell on my new name. I had to focus on helping Lot and his family.

With a fifth person loading the supplies, preparation took hardly any time. Before long, all five of us were walking through Sodom's gates, each of us with a mix of emotions. Lot's daughters seemed very worried about leaving behind their husbands. The wife seemed a bit angry about something. I wasn't sure what it was, however. As for me, I was still wondering about what Lot said to me.

Before leaving, Lot pulled me over for a brief moment, his large, dark eyes filled with worry and nervousness. He then said to me,

"As soon as we step through the gateway, we will have left behind our homes and harsh memories. Heed my warning, Elise: whatever happens, do not look back."

Now, only one thought was racing through my head: why can't I look back at Sodom? The answer came in a way I didn't see coming.

Halfway up the hill, a massive explosion was heard behind us. It had to be Sodom, without a doubt. A strong desire to look back at the destruction gnawed away at me, but I couldn't - and wouldn't - turn around. The sight must have been so horrid; I couldn't even imagine what it must have been like.

Lot seemed to take it hard as well. He kept talking to himself, saying something about his wife and salt. Perhaps he was concerned for her safety, but what does salt have to do with protection. For Lot's sake, I didn't raise the question, even after I noticed Lot's wife was nowhere to be seen.

After traveling for two days, I decided it was best to depart from the small family. Leaving with food, water, and tearful good-byes, I set off toward the north. Just before the week ended, a village came into my line of sight; a place I can officially call "home".

Five years had passed since Sodom's destruction. After arriving in the northern village, I was hired to be a servant for a kind, wealthy woman in exchange for meals and a place to live. One week later, the woman introduced me to her son, whose name was Ike. I figured I wouldn't cross his mind a lot, but apparently I did.

Sometime after I turned sixteen, he admitted his feelings toward me. A year passed and he asked for my hand in marriage, which I gladly accepted.

I am now eighteen years old and soon to be married. Thinking back on my life, perhaps it was God's mercy that I fled Sodom.

* * *

**WOOOOOHOOOOO! Ok, 1st fanfic EVER! I apologize if the story sucks big time. Just cut me some slack, 'k? Good. Now I don't know if I'll be writing more Bible stories in the future, but the answer right now is "no". I'm moving on to my specialty - video games! So, as Sonic the Hedgehog once said, "Gotta juice!**


End file.
